


stargazing

by xoratari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, author can't stop writing goshiki rarepairs, let goshiki join the national team, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/pseuds/xoratari
Summary: Tsutomu wants to know more about the stars in the sky. Hayato improvises.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchinghourboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchinghourboy/gifts).



> Super late Secret Santa for my dearest witchling!! You know how much I love writing Tsutomu, but writing him for YOU makes me even happier. I hope you'll like this!!!
> 
> Also, thanks Loz for beta'ing!

When Tsutomu said he wanted to go camping, this wasn’t exactly what Hayato had in mind. Everything that could’ve gone wrong has gone wrong, from forgetting their food only to realize halfway through their drive to the camping site, to Tsutomu misreading the directions and getting them lost twice. Maybe Hayato should’ve been paying closer attention when Tsutomu assured him he had everything under control… But who could blame him, when Tsutomu looks so sure of himself?

It’s already dark by the time they get there. They’re in the middle of nowhere, no one else around them for the rest of the weekend. Hayato can’t remember when they last had time for themselves—with Tsutomu joining the national team, their schedule has been getting busier and busier. It’s worth it, though, after years of watching him chase his dreams. Giving up has never been an option for Tsutomu, after all. Hayato’s always admired that fire inside him when it comes to becoming Japan’s ace. When it comes to other trivial things… Maybe not so much.

“Are you sure you don’t need a hand?” he asks.

“No need,” Tsutomu insists, stubborn as ever as he works on setting up their tent. “I got this!”

It doesn’t seem like he’s got this at all, considering he’s been at it for the past forty-five minutes. They’d agreed to split tasks—while Tsutomu took care of that, Hayato was supposed to gather wood and start a fire, but now that’s done, he has nothing better to do than to watch his boyfriend’s struggles. It would be endearing if he weren’t tired and hungry, but he knows better than to ask for a fourth time. Instead, he sits down against a fallen tree, warming himself up in front of the fire and wishing he knew where his phone is so he could document the whole thing for the rest of the Shiratorizawa group chat. Maybe that’s not so bad, though, he loves being the only one who gets to see this side of him.

Tsutomu joins him ten minutes later, panting but wearing the proudest of grins on his face. The tent is all crooked and Hayato suspects the softest of breezes would make it fall apart, but he doesn’t dare mention it. “Thanks, Tomu,” he says instead. “Knew I could count on you.”

As if he couldn’t decide whether he’s being teased or not, Tsutomu squints at him for a second before breaking into another grin. “You’re welcome!” he says. He’s so cute when he puffs out his feathers like that… Who cares about having a secure place to sleep, right?

“You hungry?” Hayato asks.

“‘M starving!” Of course he is, Tsutomu’s been moving non-stop since they got here. 

Rather than enjoying their food, it’s more like they inhale it, both exhausted from the hike. They have the rest of the weekend to relax and take their time to bask in the change of scenery, now they’re ready to slide into their sleeping bags and call it a night. Or that’s what he thought, because the moment they’re done and Hayato puts out the fire, Tsutomu asks, “Can we stay out here for a bit longer?”

“We’re gonna get cold,” Hayato argues despite knowing it’s pointless. Once Tsutomu sets his mind on something, he refuses to take no for an answer.

Just as he expected, Tsutomu insists, pointing up to the sky. “But look! The stars are so cool here!”

Hayato’s gotten so used to the city lights and the dull sky back home he didn’t even think of looking up—he’d almost forgotten how amazing it can be. Before he can even say anything, Tsutomu is jumping to his feet. “Wait here!” he says as he rushes to their tent. Barely giving him any time to miss him, he’s back not a minute later with a wide smile on his face and a blanket draped around his shoulders. Plopping down next to him, he rearranges the blanket to cover them both, sides pressed against each other.

“I wish I knew their names…” Tsutomu sighs, shifting to lie on his back and dragging Hayato down with him.

“It’s a good thing I do, then,” Hayato lies through his teeth. If his boyfriend wants names, that’s what he’ll get.

“You do?” The surprise on Tsutomu’s face almost makes him feel guilty.

“Sure do!” Hayato nods, taking Tsutomu’s hand to make him point to some random group of stars above them. “That right there is Centaurus,” he says. He’s certain there’s a constellation with that name, Tsutomu doesn’t need to know he has no idea which one it is.

“Huh.”

“That one is the Cross.”

“I thought we couldn’t see it from here…” Tsutomu hums. “Isn’t it supposed to look like… y’know, a cross?”

Hayato only shrugs, redirecting Tsutomu’s hand to the next bunch of stars. “That’s the Bear.”

“The Bear?” All Hayato does is nod, about to keep going when Tsutomu speaks again. “Which one?”

“What do you mean which one?”

“Isn’t there supposed to be two of them? A big one and a smaller one?”

“That’s the big bear,” Hayato says, already regretting this decision, “And that one over there is the little bear.”

Tsutomu hums and, encouraged when he seems to have bought it, Hayato keeps naming constellations after whatever animal that comes to mind. But then he feels Tsutomu shaking against his side, and worried he might be shivering from the cold, Hayato looks back at him only to find him holding back a laugh. Before he even gets to open his mouth, Hayato already knows he won’t like what Tsutomu says next.

“You know I know you’re making them up, right?”

His cheeks catching fire, Hayato squawks. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?!”

“You sounded so sure of yourself…”

“Bold of you to say that after it took you forever to set up our tent.”

Unbothered by his poor attempt at out-teasing him, Tsutomu only laughs harder, hiding his face into the crook of Hayato’s neck. “You were right about something, though,” he murmurs against his skin. “I’m freezing…”

Torn between feeling offended by Tsutomu letting him make a fool of himself and melting because he’s too damn adorable, Hayato knows there’s only one thing he can do. He can’t have his boyfriend freezing, can he? So he pulls back and drags Tsutomu inside, and when their tent half-collapses on top of them in the middle of the night, it’s Hayato’s turn to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> If Furudate refuses to let Goshiki play for the national team then it's my job to make his dreams come true.


End file.
